@Chapter 8@
Michaela's POV Me and Tage were walking down by the small lake, hand in hand. "I like it here, " I said, watching the sun set, "It's just....so....peaceful." " I know, right?" Tage smiled, and leaned down to kiss me, when Joe walked up and said, "Hey Michaela, you want to hear another blonde joke?" Tage let go of my hand and brought up his fist like he was going to punch Joe, but stopped, and stomped away, mumbling something about killing Joe. "How do you kill a blonde?" Joe asked, like he didn't notice Tage's tantrum. I glared at him, "How?" "Glue a mirror to the bottom of a swimming pool." I sighed, angrily. "Hey Joe, how do you get a boy wet?" "I don't know." Joe said, confused. I pushed him into the lake. He stared at me with big eyes. "You push him in a lake." I growled. And with that, I walked away. Adam's POV I just laughed as Joe stood up, shaking water out of his hair. "Shut up." Joe growled. "I'm not going to say anything 'bout. But I am going to talk 'bout it in italian. ah ah! avete ottenuto appena infilato in un lago da una ragazza! E quella ragazza èuna ragazza aphrodite!" (Translation: ha ha! you just got shoved into a lake by a girl! And that girl is a aphrodite girl!) Joe glared at me. "I have no clue what you're talking 'bout." I laughed again, "Joe, sei proprio cosìstupido a volte. Ci sono state molte paroleindizio in quello che ho detto prima." (Translation: Joe, you are just so stupid sometimes. There were ''many ''clue words in what I just said before.) Joe got the message as I walked away. "Hey! I'm not stupid!" "Whatever." I said, rolling my eyes. Just then, the world shock violently. I turned to see the Minotaur. The same Minotaur who killed my first best friend, Jack, when we first came to Camp Half-Blood, when we were both 6 years old. Anger boiled inside of me. This monster was going to pay for what he did. I grabbed my sword, and lunged at it. The Minotaur roared, and grabbed for my throat, but I was to fast for him. I sliced him on the chest. He bellowed, and threw me into a tree. "Adam!" Maddie shouted, running towards the tree I was in. "No, " I yelled back, "Fight the Minotaur! Protect the others! Forget about me for now! Just go!" Maddie glared at me, and opened her mouth to say something but I cut her off by yelling, "Go! I'll be all right!" "Jeez, that thing is big!" Michaela cried, shooting an arrow at the Minotaur, which he dodged. Joe threw his sword into the beast's stomach, but all it did was make it bellow louder. "Everyone duck!" I yelled, but it sounded soft and quiet. I cleared my throat and yelled at the top of my lungs, "EVERYBODY DUCK!!!!!!!!!" They all ducked when the earth started to shake again. I cleched my fist tighter. Come on, I thought to myself as soon as the pain started in my gut. I let out a yell as I pushed harder. The Minotaur let out a final bellow as he fell into the earth. I fell out of the tree, but instead of thinking I'm going to die! I thought, Make this pain stop. Stop. Stop! I grunted as something caught me. "Adam? Adam!" Maddie said, shaking me. Joe's POV Category:$MeSsWiThMeIfYoUdArE$ Category:Chapter Page Category:Up